


Over My Head

by Call_Me_Kellin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad pack, F/M, M/M, Multi, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kellin/pseuds/Call_Me_Kellin
Summary: Stiles gets tired about how he continues to put himself on the line for the pack yet he isn't counted pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fray and A Day to Remember and Mayday Parade.

Stiles walked on the stage going towards the piano. He looked around the ones around him and they gave each other small smiles. As Stiles looked out into the crowd he was disappointing that the pack wasn't there even if he had told them over a month ago how important this gig was to him, not even Derek came. He gave a small sigh, he began to play, his fingers caressing the piano keys lovingly.He began to sing.

(play this while reading the first song)

 _She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
Winter's gone and I still can't sleep  
Summer's on the way  
At least that's what they say  
But these clouds won't leave  
  
Walk away  
Barely breathing  
As I'm lying on the floor  
Take my heart  
As you're leaving  
I don't need it anymore_  
**The band began to play** _  
This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
  
Now spring has brought the rain  
But I still see your face  
And I can not escape the past  
Creeping up inside  
Reminding me that I  
Can never bring you back  
  
This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
  
This is endless _[3x]__  
Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long  
  
This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
This is endless  
  
Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long  
(This is endless)  
  
She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
But these clouds won't leave

The crowd cheered loudly. 

"Thank you everyone that song was called 'The Memory' This next one is called 'Have Faith In Me" Stiles said. He grabbed his guitar that was near the piano and began to sing again,

(Play this during the second song)

 _Have faith in me_  
_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_  
_So cling to what you know and never let go_  
_You should know things aren't always what they seem_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_  
  
_I'm going crazy_  
_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_  
_So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)_  
_and stay in for the night_  
_Oh what a world_  
_I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_  
  
_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_  
  
_They've got me on the outside, looking in_  
_But I can't see at all_  
_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_  
_They just wanna see me fall_  
  
_Have faith in me_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did (Go, Did)_  
_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it (Fall, Meant It)_  
_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_  
_You'll always find me right there, again_  
  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_  
_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

 _"_ Thank for being a wonderful crowd! Good Night!"Stiles screamed towards the crowd. He then got off the stage along with the band.

"Bro, are you okay you've been out of it more then usual today?" The guitarist, Jasper, said concerned.

"I just thought that my friends would have been here today Jas, they knew how important this was for me. This was our first serious gig, not even Scott or Derek came." Stiles told Jasper.

"Again? I don't know why you still hang out with them. They never seem to have any time for you Sti and you are worth everything." Jas said.

"Thanks, bro. At least I got you right?" Stiles replied.

"Always remember the promise we made when we were younger?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Not even death will ruin our friendship." Stiles laughed fondly.

"Yep, old grim reaper won't even come between you and me.Come on. Lets find the rest of the guys and go home, yeah?" Jasper said.

Stiles nodded as Jasper put his arm on Stiles shoulders and drag him to look for the rest of the band.

 ^This is Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's the chapter as promised BEFORE Christmas. Tell me what you think. This was just fluff and an introduction to another of Stile's best friend. Next chapter I SWEAR will involve the pack. Enjoy. Oh and there is no music in this chapter, tell me in the comments if you guys perfer having music in the chapters to listen to while reading okay now I'm done.

**Stiles:**

I woke up at the sound of books crashing with the floor. I heard someone utter a curse under their breath, I smiled lightly. I yawned as I asked the intruder,

“So what’s the reason that you had to disturb my beauty sleep Lil?" 

"Hey, big bro. No reason, just wanted you to know that I CAME BACK!" The intruder, Lil, said/yelled.

Lil, actually named Lilim, is my like my little sister. Jas and I met Lilim when my mom was at the hospital. Lilim was also visiting her mom.

_Flashback_

  _"Thanks Jas for being here with me. I don't think I would have been able to see her by myself and I know that you also wanted to see her."  I said._

_ "What kind of best friend would I be if I wasn't with you when you need me the most and I know that you would have the same thing if I was in your place. And yeah I do want to see her." He replied. _

_ We began our long journey to my mom's room making a series of twist and turns and we got lost somehow. So as we continued our journey we bumped into another body and we all fell over each other. _

_ "Sorry" said the body that bumped into us. _

_ We looked up to the body and saw that it was a girl around our age who had tear streaks on her face. _

_ "Hey it’s okay." Jas told her. _

_ "Yeah anyway are you okay that was a nasty fall?" I asked her. _

_ "Yeah I'm fine. What about you two I fell on top of you!" She told us a bit hysterically. _

_ "We're fine it’s not like you would hurt us anyway." Jas said. _

_ "Oh really how do you know?" She challenged us. _

_ "We see you at school, you said that you hate violence so if you do hurt us then you would feel extremely guilty because you used violence." I said smartly. _

_ She nodded appreciatively as she said, "Your right. The names Lilim  _ _ Thanatos _

_ "I'm Stiles and this is Jasper but I call him Jas” I told her while pointing to each other so she can know who is who. _

_ "So um what are you two doing here?" she asked _

_ "We’re visiting my mom and you?" I told her. _

_ "Me too but I'm scared because I don't go alone." she said timidly. _

_ "How about we all go visit our moms together?  Jas said _

_ "Yeah!" I said excitedly. _

_ "Really? You guys would do that for me?" she asked shocked. _

_ "Yep" we said simultaneously. _

_ "Thanks." _

_ Flashback over _

Ever since that day Jas and I began to hang out with Lilim more at school and we learned that her father worked with my dad also as a deputy.

“Ey, what’s got you thinking so deeply” Lil’s voice startled me.

“Nothing I’m just remembering how we met.” I told her

“Oh yeah I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.”

She then laid next to me on the bed and curled up to my side.

“I miss this. Just cuddling with you and Jas, speaking of where is Jas?” I asked her.

“He right outside the door hearing all of this.” She replied.

I then got up from the bed and went to the door quietly. I then opened the door and BAM! Jas hit face first to the floor.

Both I and Lil burst out in giggles as Jas got up groaning as he rubbed his nose.

“That hurt you know.” Jas stated.

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if you haven’t decided that it was a better idea to listen at the door then join us.” I replied.

"Well now that I'm hear move your asses over so that I can l get on the bed."

We moved over as to make space for Jas. Once he got on the bed we were all just cuddling just as we had done all those years ago. I never want to get up or move.

"Lets have a lazy day all three of us." I said.

Jas and Lil just nodded their head and proceeded to fall asleep. I gave them a small warm smile as I too began to fall asleep, all of us tangled with each other. Just as I began to reach dreamland I heard my window open and heard a gruff voice say,

"What the hell is this?"

 

^This is Lilim 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about the chapter and the person I chose as Lilim. Anything you guys didn't like. I'm open to suggestions, so comment your love or what you guys didn't like. Don't forget to send me how you guys think this story should end. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so sorry that I haven't uploaded but dont worry you guys will get your chapter BEFORE Christmas but till then I have a challenge. How do you guys feel about YOU writing the last chapter of this song. The only requirement is that it has to be based on the song above okay? any submissions may be sent to my gmail 

andromadaaccia@gmail.com

I hope to see many of your wonderful ideas.

Bye my beauties.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?


End file.
